Bad Boy
by rebeccaquamarine
Summary: Arianna was tired of Deans constent flirting with ever girl he meets so she left but now that shes back Dean wants her back but all Arianna has to say or sing is how Dean is nothing more than a Bad Boy that she doesn't need. rated T for language and provacutave language i own nothing but the plot please read and review Arianna is an oc


_Flashback –one year ago-_

_Arianna stood looking at the man who swore he loved her more than anyone in the world flirting with a waitress at the stupid karaoke bar he'd taken her to for their two year anniversary and what had he done while they were there got drunk fell of the stage while trying to sing to the bitch he was now flirting with. That was it now he had took it too far she could take the flirting but this time it was too much there he stood making out with some bitch Arianna could take no more she left went straight back to their motel room packed her bags and left no goodbye not even a note._

_Dean pushed the girl who he had been making out with off him when he'd caught Arianna running out the door stumbling after her he fell at least twice by the time he made it back to the motel room she was gone and he knew why sinking to the floor he hit himself in the head thinking to himself about how careless he had been she told him one day he'd take this player thing to far and she be gone but he'd brushed it off but it seems he should have listened._

One year later

Arianna looked around the bar why had she come back here of all places she hated this place she looked around hoping praying he wasn't here but to her dismay there at the bar sat Dean Winchester looking glum over a beer she tried to look a way but it was too late green eyes met her ocean blue and she was trapped she couldn't look away she didn't know what kind a look she was giving him but he quickly came over. Dean felt as if someone was staring at him when he turned to look he didn't expect it to be looking in to Arianna's ocean blue drowned yourself in them eyes he slowly began to walk over to her he had questions and she was going to answer them at least that's what he had thought was going to happen but by the time he'd got to her, her eyes were full of lust, not hate nor love just lust and it made him forget everything he was going to ask it all happened so quickly in a matter of seconds his lips were touching hers in a passionate kiss no it was lustful they broke the kiss long enough to make their way to deans room at the motel a block away from the bar what happened next was so purely magical it was nothing like when they were together. Arianna awoke with a start she looked around a cursed aloud "Shit oh god tell me I didn't". But one look at herself a she realized she had after only being back for not even a full 24 hours and she had wound up in bed with the very man that made her leave in the first place she looked and saw that he was thankfully still asleep she gathered her cloths quickly threw them on and ran from the room. Dean looked around the bar searching for her he knew this is where Arianna would come and he wanted answers finally he spotted her she was dancing with some guy he didn't know who he was and he didn't really care all he knew was he didn't like that she was pressing up against him. Dean made his way to the crowd to the two of the rather quickly pulled Arianna away and punched her date or whatever he was and pulled her to a table and sat her down "All right now I have questions dame it and you're going to answer them"! He all but shouted at her "And why should I huh what did you think that just because we slept together meant I was just going to forgive you and come running back in to your open arms no Dean I'm not that naive so as far as I'm concerned I owe you ,nothing". She snapped back. "Look all I want to know is why, why you left, why you came back, and why you were gone this morning?" "I was gone this morning because last night was a mistake I came here to see family and friends not be tricked by you into your bed." "Really cuz that really not how I remember it was we kissed left made love and then you were gone I never had time to trick you in to anything." "Look Dean you're a bad boy that's all no matter how great of a lover you are I don't need you in my life again." "What are you trying to say"? "Forget it you'll never understand". Arianna got up from the table and went to the bar to get drunk when she got an idea on how to show Dean what she meant she went up to the person running the karaoke machine and asked them to run the lyrics to a song she knew Dean would understand. "This is for a guy who just can't get anything. Remember the feelings, remember the day My stone heart was breaking My love ran away This moments I knew I would be someone else My love turned around and I fell Be my bad boy, be my man Be my week-end lover But don't be my friend You can be my bad boy But understand That I don't need you in my life again Won't you be my bad boy, be my man Be my week-end lover But don't be my friend You can be my bad boy But understand That I don't need you again No I don't need you again You once made this promise To stay by my side But after some time you just pushed me aside You never thought that a girl could be strong Now I'll show you how to go on Be my bad boy, be my man Be my week-end lover But don't be my friend You can be my bad boy But understand That I don't need you in my life again Won't you be my bad boy, be my man Be my week-end lover But don't be my friend You can be my bad boy But understand That I don't need you again No I don't need you again". Arianna got off the stage sauntered over to Dean and asked "Do you understand know"? "Yeah I think I do". He said slapping her on the butt as he pulled her in close he whispered "You know it's Friday night so it is technically the weekend?" "Oh is it?" Arianna asked her voice full of lust. That was all it took for them to leave and head to Deans room at the motel. Arianna may not have needed him in her life in the way Dean hoped but he decided he'd deal with what he got. I mean come on at least he got her in his arms three nights a week.


End file.
